Into Oblivion
by Brokenjoker
Summary: This is the Dream/ memory Shizuo had at the end of chapter one of After Oblivion now. I didn't want it in the story story so I made it seprate.


**Title**: Into oblivion. Dream/ memory.

**Words**: Actual story 1,072.

**Summary**: This is the Dream/ memory that Shizuo experienced at the end of Chapter three of Oblivion. I wanted it separate from the other story so I set it up like goes back and forth from Shizuo's point of view and Izaya's sorry if it's confusing but it shouldn't be too bad to shift through hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Durarara! Or any of its Characters just love them and this not so cannon but still kinda cannon pairing.

Ten weeks ago: ... Izaya...I don't know how to say this to you. What the brute is too stupid to speak even now; wow that's rich Shizu-chan. The small informant taunts the taller blonde. Dammit flea! Listen to me. Oh testy aren't we Shizzy? What's with this less aggressive anger of yours I don't think I like it maybe I should cut you up some to make you angrier hmmm. The small raven dashes forward slicing the blonde bodyguard's chest vest and shit. Iiiizzzzaaaayyyyaaaa! The brute roars running after the smaller raven. There we go Shizu-chan that's more like it. The small raven coos as he runs into a sing. Shit why the Fuck didn't I see that. He tries to scramble to his feet to run but it's too late the brute has grabbed him by the back of his jacket**. Shit, Shit!, Shit!** I'm a goner for sure. Shizuo will surely kill me now that he's caught me Shit! Fuck! Fuck" Fuck! Why did I taunt him today? I just want to spy on him without him seeing me...maybe I can talk my w...The informant is cut off from his train of thought as the blonde shoves him into a wall.

A small gasp is released from the small man. Ne Shizu-chan that hurts come on you're not really going to kill me right? Shut up flea! The blonde bodyguards grip tightens slightly around the jacket. I don't want to kill you I want you to listen to me. The taller man looks down into crimson iris' pleading to him with his mocha ones. The informant freezes at the sight not knowing what to say he just nods his head not speaking. He doesn't want to kill me? What since when...what could he want to tell me. Izaya...I think I like you. The smaller man is speechless jaw hanging open. What did he really just say what I think he said? What I've always wanted to hear him say? No, he must be messing with me.

What? Are you kidding me Shizu-chan? Don't take me for a fool I know you hate my guts you always have. I...I did but lately I can't seem to get you out of my mind...and, I don't want to injure you either...I know you don't believe me but, I mean it Izaya...He what he means it. Is he fucking with me right now?! I swear to god if he is fucking with me right now I'll ...Izaya I know you hate me but, I can't continue on like this fighting you it hurts seeing you trying to hurt you while you're trying to hurt me. I just can't do it anymore. He lets the small man down turning to walk away.

The informant grabs his wrist...Wait Shizuo...what if I didn't hate you? Stupid, stupid, stupid he's just messing with you to hurt you don't do this. What? You don't hate me Izaya? No Shizuo I I think I like you to. Idiot this is it it's over he's going to crush you now...What? The blonde now has the informant in his arms hugging him tightly...really Izaya? Just say no fix it before he breaks you. Yes, I mean it Shizu-chan.

Nine weeks ago: What do you mean you lied Izaya? Why would you bother lying to me like that I was going to leave you alone for good just let you do your own thing. Ah but Shizu-chan what would be the fun in that hmmm? Now I know that you have other feeling for me. Ne Shizu-chan...what are you going to do now hmmm? You don't want to kill me right! You can't anymore huh? I think I like this better. You were probably just lying about your new found feelings for me huh Shizu-chan? No I wasn't flea! And I thought you were telling the truth for once. Fuck why did I believe you. Now I don't want to live without you in my life. I won't go back to how things were Izaya. What he said he couldn't live without me? Tsk he's just lying again. The informant smirks evilly. Oh really Shizu-chan...I didn't realize I meant so much to you. But sorry you're worthless to me if you don't want to keep playing our game. Maybe you should end your life.

Cause I'll never like you in the same way you're a protozoan a brute a monster. I love humans Shizu-chan and you're not one of my beloved humans. The blonde sinks to his knees. You really were just fucking with me this whole time. He breaks down laughing. I should have seen that coming this is the flea! Okay Izaya...I understand. The blonde gets up and walks away slowly. Hey don't you walk away from me Shizu-chan I'm not done playing with you. He runs up to the blonde man. Hey hey Shizu-chan you gonna kill yourself now or continue playing our game which is it. The blonde ignores the smaller man. As he keeps walking. Hey brute answer me! You'll see the next time you come to Ikeukbour Izaya goodbye. He walks off leaving the informant standing there. Fine then Shizu-chan bye bye! Can't wait to play with you again. He waves walking back to Shinjuku. Hmmm was I to harsh on him? No he would've broken me if I Didn't breaks him first. He doesn't really like me. And now we can keep our game of cat and mouse up. He smiles to himself walking into his apartment building.

Eight weeks ago: The blonde is standing on the roof of a building looking down. He knows this area is one of the informant's favorite viewing spots for his beloved humans. Tsk why couldn't he just be more like them; then maybe he could like me in return...the tears roll down the soft cheeks of the blonde. No, he still wouldn't like me. He said so himself...and if he wants me to die then I'll die. The blonde leans over the edge and; steps off the building. Plummeting down to the concrete below him. Crack his bones are breaking the blood is leaving him; he's losing consciousness quickly. The blood has pooled up around his sides now. He hears people scream around him. **What the fuck are you doing?...**There was more to it but, it's too late now he's gone gone into the endless oblivion.


End file.
